Over the past few decades the medical, pharmaceutical and nutritional industries have demonstrated an increased interest in the use of traditional herbal and/or homeopathic medicines for the treatment and/or prevention of a variety of diseases, as well as for maintenance of good health and bodily function. Advances in the fields of biology, chemistry and medicine have allowed researchers to more closely and accurately study the impact and effects of various compounds on the human body and its myriad of metabolic and physiological processes. Such advances have led to an improved understanding of the uptake of many compounds such as, for example, nutrients, vitamins, minerals and other naturally occurring or synthetic compounds, and the role these compounds play in the day to day functioning of the body.
One area of study has focused on understanding the physiological effects of reactive oxygen species (ROS). ROS are byproducts of the normal metabolic processes of living organisms. ROS include oxygen-derived free radicals and non-radical derivatives that can cause oxidative damage to biological structures. ROS have also been shown to play a role in the aging process and a number of pathological syndromes such as, for example, diabetes. However, oxidative damage caused by ROS can be reduced or prevented through a number of mechanisms such as, for example, the use of antioxidants that can react directly with ROS in the body.
Green tea (Camellia sinensis) has been found to contain significant levels of polyphenols which have been found to be particularly potent antioxidants. Ingestion of such green tea polyphenols has been associated with heart disease and cancer prevention and may effectively reduce the incidence and severity of rheumatoid arthritis. However, green tea also contains alkaloids including caffeine, theobromine, and theophylline which provide a stimulant effect that may negatively impact a variety of neurological and cardiovascular processes.
Melatonin, a hormone naturally produced in the body by the pineal gland, is another particularly important antioxidant. One of the potential causes of age-related brain deterioration is toxic free radical compounds that are produced during aerobic metabolism. Vitamin E and Vitamin C aid in protecting the brain from oxidative stress by scavenging toxic free radicals. Recent studies have shown, however, that in vitro melatonin is more efficient than vitamin E in neutralizing certain free radical compounds such as, for example, the peroxyl radical. Other studies have indicated that the antioxidant properties of melatonin may inhibit tumor growth factor production and may augment the anti-tumor activity of Interleukin 2 in connection with certain types of cancer. Melatonin may also play a role in the regulation of sleep patterns and menopausal symptoms. However, most commercially available melatonin supplements contain synthetic or impure forms of pineal melatonin and may contain other herbs, such as valerian and chamomile, amino acids and various minerals.
Another area of particular interest and study is the use of supplements to boost energy and repair cells. Although required in minute amounts, B vitamins are essential for normal metabolism and enzyme function in the human body. B vitamins are the critical structural components of several key coenzymes such as, for example, thiamine pyrophosphate, flavin mononucleotide, flavin adenine dinucleotide, pyridoxal pyrophosphate, nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide, nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide phosphate, biotin, folic acid, cobalamin, coenzyme A and CoQ-10, and play a vital role in the breakdown of carbohydrates, fats and proteins, the synthesis of amino acids and other substances that comprise DNA and RNA, formation of red blood cells, the promotion of growth and development, and the production of energy. Individuals consuming a balanced diet generally ingest sufficient amounts of the B vitamins to meet the body's needs. Unfortunately, consumption of a balanced diet is not necessarily easily achieved in today's fast paced society. Therefore, many people turn to supplements such as B vitamins or more preferably the coenzymes derived from B vitamins to meet their needs.
Interest in traditional herbal medicines and homeopathic remedies has also peaked in the last several decades and much research has gone into the study of the physiological effects and benefits of the use of such traditional medicines and remedies. One such herbal remedy of interest is Chinese gold coin weed or herb that may be used to treat or prevent stone formation in the gall bladder. Chinese gold coin weed, alternatively known as herba lysimachiae, jinquiancao or yellow willow herb, has been used for thousands of years in China to treat liver, gallbladder, kidney and urinary bladder aliments. This herb contains phenolic ingredients, sterols, flavinoids, amino acids, tannin, volatile oils, choline and potassium salts. The whole plant has cholagogue (bile stimulating), depurative and diuretic properties that promote discharge of bile from the common bile duct which may soften and promote discharge of bile stones from the gallbladder.
The key to the effectiveness of ingestion of any of the above mentioned compounds depends on both the dosage ingested and the bioavailability of the particular compound. Bioavailability of a particular compound determines the body's ability to take up or absorb the compound and utilize the compound in physiological and metabolic processes. In general, if the bioavailability of a particular compound is low a larger dosage of the compound must be ingested to achieve the desired effect on the body. However, ingesting higher doses of some of compounds may cause undesirable side effects which may negatively impact other metabolic and physiological processes.
Thus, there is a need and a demand for beneficial compounds such as, for example, polyphenols, melatonin, vitamin B derived coenzymes, and herba lysimachiae which are derived from a natural source. In particular there is a need and a demand for beneficial compounds that are derived from a once living source that have an improved level of bioavailability. There is a further need and demand for a method of producing such beneficial compounds for use in a medicament or a nutritional supplement.